crossoverchaosfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
List of all planets in the Crossover Chaos Universe (0-B)
This is a list of all planets, dwarf planets, moons, and meteors in the Crossover Chaos universe. 36 Ophiuchi/Guniibuu System Peh'Pleri (Home to the Pleri, a villainous people who support Dargon) Byakko-5B (Mining planet) Gra'am (Nekonian research planet) Plexinlope-XIII Nespgraphic 40 Eridani/Keid Galaxy Ruthk Fuia' (Technologically advanced world, home to one of the Exoverse's largest technology companies) Vulcan (From Star Trek) Minsaunau (Another Nekonian research planet, known for its unique fauna) Symmedisk Third Tetraluminal 47 Ursae Major/Chalawan Galaxy Cava'ko (Planet full of aliens based after Wile E Coyote from Looney Tunes) Boae'u (Home to the Orsa) Das (Home to a planet full of Bull Terrier-like aliens) Hae'vx (Traditional name of the home of the Falca) Eas'ero (Moon of Hae'vx) Srae'xo (Home of the Nyokan) Gae'ek (Former home planet of the Yaagi, now used for mining) War'g (Colony of Lupu) S're'ka (Home planet of the Magenta Empire) Buaxor ("Broken" but "habitable" planet) 58 Eridani/Dupii Eridani Fr'nqyn (Planet colonized by the French, full of mechanical, monstrous aliens. Definitely inspired by Idees Noires) Bilvenus (Planet controlled by Kagacorp, future Crossover Chaos villains) Nochater (A planet colonized by Peru, means "Potato Planet" in Mainlander Nekonian) Pluramobile Outer Lodox 59 Virginis/Maho Virginis V85 (One of the original planets where Precure came from) A89 (One of the original planets where Precure came from) F72 (One of the original planets where other magical girl ancestors came from. The Spellman family has ancestors that come from here) M99 (A mysterious planet, where the fabled but mysterious Magia Souls came from) 61 Cygni Kanokai (Planet with an unusual rotation, home planet of the Kanokian Empire) Tellar St'ijina Cygnus X-1 (Black hole... with life in it?) Numskul Prescott (Planet terraformed by the United States, has no relation to the town) Skye 61 Ursae Majoris Kzin Archer IV Jonara Zotider A Myclone 70 Ophiuchi Sy'vara Gryfith Ra'ne Pyritia Infinit'ya Asayria Pyrria Felinitia 82 Eridani Rustum Munsch Epona (Named like the planet from the Epona series, but have different beings on it: Horse-like people known as the Eponiya) Gagalaris Charis Helene-215 (US Space Force base) Krezzel (Abyssal base in the Crossover Chaos Universe) Holda 94 Aquarii Fellebia Puveron Vunulea Sapus-1E3 Rhinodelo Chi 107 Piscium Halmesteen Silica New Berlin Kosmodite Disvus U Acamar System Adu'nul (Where the Acamari are from) Aman Mekyo-89 Radiognia Sopuword S Achernar System Asusri'as Vi'arsu Wa'rph Clissih Phallius Aldebaran System Arko'asi Wyi'ir-1 Wyi'ir-2 La'noil (home to the Wes'vit) Ka'rhe Gsi'it Algenubi System Arkito Bena Nosu Kemonica Secundus Guthan Algol System Arka'r Codri Acisran-X Grapho-L Kodial Alhena System Aryite Metran Junvyna Ryugea-Two Irolock Alioth System/Byakkan Mining Company Galaxy 42-C Araea'ny Pyetna'd Hirste Kaese Apridrive Prime Alkalurops System/Byakkan Mining Company Galaxy BB-246 If'teh Ya'oitkmra'a'v Lochaliv Ramshaphonix Altobryon Three Alnilam System/Byakkan Mining Company Galaxy 86-V Artaered Zachaotis Ki'bao Asodro Galactibyte-3 Alnitak System/Byakkan Mining Company Galaxy SB-66-7-H Asmedoq Harlan (only surviving planet) Vucceon (partially mined) Linushock Rhisquare Theta Alpha Arietis/Hamal System Hopos Ki'uo Xania Exacinth Nysizer Epsilon Alpha Centauri Drakonia Aludin (Drakonia's moon) Centauri Prime Unicornicopia Dora (Unicornicopia's moon) Asara Continuaria Pandora Polyphemus Rann Centauri IV Tirane Sheol Limbes Moiroi Edyn NewHope Thatcher Zweihander Witburg Kakuloa Able Vekta Helghan Alpha Ceti/Menkar Galaxy Menkab VI Marklar (yes, from South Park xD) Roundup (also known as Xara V, home of the Xarans) Abare Soldiphase O Alphbekka System Keonin Bek-6 Emerald-13 Astramax Odessadox III Alpha Draconis Thuban IX (from Futurama, the original home of the Nekonians) Enoch IV Kistrurn Nexojax Hala Alpha Alpha Gruis/Alnair Nadia (Home of the Corans, anime girl-like beings) Kuchiuq Iocury Argedoria Dynolas Kappa Alpha Hydrii Certhia (Grendel outpost, and also home to the Maljin, alien wasps) Mebos Sadurilia Pyromeme Xanthodu Prime Alpha Mensae Knight's Honor (Planet colonized by England, an Earth outpost) Wolfe (Constantly barraged by meteors, but the life there has adapted to such) Zulivis Scientodama Meganomical Zeta Alpha Pavonis Nabi'k (Home of the Pavon) Gnides-8YZ7 Zadus-4I4 Janumpho Dissohymia-1 Alpha Pheonicis Sydrak (Drakonian outpost, home to crayfish people) Unda Breso Demecillin Wuderon-M Alpha Trianguli Vancouver-2 (Canadian intergalactic outpost) Mapletree (Colonized by the Canadians) Azuria Fortiblock (basically the Minecraft World if it was a planet) Nengrok Epsilon Alpha Tucanae Zoq (Highly contested zone for all the Empires) Treavolu Vec Zeusodol Easplay-5 Altair Azria Tenebraz Bajian Tenebraz-3 (Also known as Altair III) Bovan Halzak Tenebraz-4 (Also known as Altair IV) Sideways-6 Clarke Darksbane Kotono Tenebraz-6 (Also known as Altair VI) Tenebraz-5 (Also known as Altair V) Sunset-989 Altair II Altair VII Antares Shanika Eden Kryjin Antares-5 Antares-B Scorpia Khorus Alpha Scorpii-1 Scarlett Andromeda Galaxy Fastoon (Former home of the Lombax) Vegeta (Former home of the Saiyans) Catnipia (Home of the Kats) Namek (Former home of the Namekians, being rebuilt and colonized for the Byakkan Empire) Galra Altea Jarre Feyiv Naxzela N'Juchi (Home planet of the Exi) Skiron Terraexcava Aldabra Kiusana Tesslos Prypiatos Cascareau Arcturus Tormance-V Tormance-S Arcturus-7 Tormance-IV Station Torm Burix (dead planet) Hillix Leones Furijia Ardan System Mercury Venus Earth (scientifically known as Arda) Luna (Satellite of Earth) Mars Phobos (orbits Mars) Deimos (orbits Mars) Ceres (Uninhabited dwarf planet, orbits Mars) Vesta (asteroid settled by humans) Jupiter Ganymede (orbits Jupiter, inhabited) Callisto (orbits Jupiter, inhabited) Io (orbits Jupiter, inhabited) Europa (orbits Jupiter, inhabited) Uninhabited Jupiter Moons: Amalthea Himalia Elara Pasiphae Sinope Lysithea Carme Ananke Leda Thebe Adrastea Metis Callirrhoe Themisto Megaclite Taygete Chaldene Harpalyke Kalyke Iocaste Erinome Isonoe Praxidike Autonoe Thyone Hermippe Aitne Eurydome Euanthe Euporie Orthosie Sponde Kale Pasithee Hegemone Mneme Aoede Thelxinoe Arche Kallichore Helike Carpo Eukelade Cyllene Kore Herse Uxie Mesprit Dia Azelf Eru-Iluvatar Valar Eirene Philophrosyne Covara Eupheme Vexarin Valetudo Valar-2 Manwe Pandia Ulmo Aule Orome Namo Irmo Ersa Tulkas Melkor Zankou Zagesis Bonaris Kuleri Tikrenari Lunarana Saturn Titan (inhabited moon) Rhea (inhabited moon) Tethys (inhabited moon) Hyperion (inhabited moon) Janus (inhabited moon) Pandora (inhabited moon) Helene (inhabited moon) Saturn's Uninhabited Moons Mimas Enceladus Dione Iapetus Phoebe Epimetheus Telesto Calypso Atlas Prometheus Pan Ymir Paaliaq Tarvos Ijiraq Suttungr Kiviuq Mundilfari Albiorix Skathi Erriapus Siarnaq Thrymr Narvi Methone Pallene Polydeuces Daphnis Aegir Bebhionn Bergelmir Bestla Farbauti Fenrir Fornjot Hati Hyrrokkin Kari Loge Skoll Surtur Anthe Jarnsaxa Greip Tarqeq Aegaeon Sh'ymyir Wul'kurr Eehari Otonara D'korus Krotir Cadia Zerdia Ootana Ankos Ko'hara Maj Drae Baemel Erikl Ki'im Tryolai Cheanco R'ath J'ka Wat Shango Dada Bayani Eshu Hare Obatala Oya Yemaya Uranus Titania (inhabited moon) Oberon (inhabited moon) Umbriel (inhabited moon) Ariel (inhabited moon) Miranda (inhabited moon) Uranus' Uninhabited Moons Cordelia Ophelia Bianca Cressida Desdemona Juliet Portia Rosalind Belinda Puck Caliban Sycorax Prospero Setebos Stephano Trinculo Francisco Margaret Ferdinand Perita Mab Cupid Neptune Triton (inhabited moon) Proteus (inhabited moon) Neptune's Uninhabited Moons Nereid Naiad Thalassa Despina Galatea Larissa Halimede Psamathe Sao Laomedeia Neso Hippocamp Pluto Charon (inhabited moon) Pluto's uninhabited moons Nix Hydra Kerberos Styx Haumea Hi'iaka (inhabited moon) Namaka (inhabited moon) Makemake Uoke (Makemake's satellite) Eris Dysnomia (Eris' satellite) Orcus (Uninhabited dwarf planet) Katib (Known in our universe as 2002 MS4, Grendelonian Empire outpost) Quaoar (Uninhabited dwarf planet) Aelyzix (Known in our universe as 2007 OR10, Grendelonian Empire outpost) Sedna (Uninhabited dwarf planet) Lutetia (inhabited asteroid) Mathilde (inhabited asteroid) Ida (inhabited asteroid) Atlas Lunatix Dream-72 Suucce Kwelx'xyr Ljxana Barnard's System Terumi Berlin-132 Rossum Kiviä Vesi Big-52 Zaniya Ymir Vilana New Dixie-2 Barnard C352 Beta Aquarii Salaadi Fahziri Novae Asadom'xyr Sonix'xyr Beta Aquilae/Alshain Alshain-4 Alshain-2 Fencol Jayna'xyr Akes'xyr Beta Aurigae Menkalinan-3 Halvmar Ikir Terrus Ximar Beta Caeli Doug-J-2 Ibu Crabit Beta Canum Venaticorum/Chara Galaxy Asteria-2 Beta Canum-L Chara-33 Beta Draconis/Rastaban Galaxy Alwaid-2 Payn-52 Tegund Beta Eridani/Cursa Galaxy Andranjia Cursa-1 Cursa-2 Cursa-3 Katya-5 Cursa-15 Beta Fornacis Forna-1 Forna-2 Forna-3 Beta Hydri Ulster-22 Heinlein Tua Hydri-4 Laguna-4 Laguna-7 Laguna-9 Kalaplata Hydri-3 Tolanus Beta Leporis Nikal-1 Nikal-2 Nikal-3 Nikal-4 Nikal-5 Nikal-6 Nikal-7 Nikal-8 Beta Librae Helixika Vlik Brar Beta Pavonis Jakon Fun (also known as Fauna-Earth) Pabofaar Beta Phoenicis Athys (moon) Ubet Coffabuu Beta Pyxidis Acorean Jelef Craino Beta Tauri Tauri-1 Tauri-2 Tauri-3 Beta Ursae Majoris/Merak Galaxy Merzak-2 Merak Hajen Beta Virginis/Zavijava Galaxy Zavijava-3 Zavijava-P Egesco Betelgeuse De Esque Homalia Rosikana Guese-2 Kazakana Guese-3 Sorona Mujer-5 Hinode Yuutsuna-16183 Katrina Gamalina Betelgeuse Quixxo-Morrison-Moore Hama Gyuana-2 Stellarknight Butterfly Cluster Krypton (destroyed, remaining parts are now part of its former moon Mewni) Mewni (Krypton's former moon, now a planet) Neopia Kreludor (Neopia's moon) Papilia (Planet of butterfly people) Athena (Unrelated to the planet from Tom Godwin's works) Ragnarok (Unrelated to the planet from Tom Godwin's works) Category:Glossaries Category:Lists Category:Planets Category:Solar Systems